Je m'en vais
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - NamJin - Rap Monster x Jin - OS - UA. Quand tu diras que c'est ma faute. Que je n'ai jamais su t'aimer. Au diable toi et tes apôtres. Je m'en vais - Hyung … Qu'est ce que … ? Il n'avait pas réussi. Aucun autre son après ceux là n'avait réussi à remonter le long de sa gorge, à s'échapper de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses yeux n'avaient pas eu assez de force,


**Note :** Bon, me revoilà plutôt rapidement avec un autre OS. Cette fois-ci, c'est sur le couple NamJin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quitte à écrire sur cette chanson, c'est ce couple là qui s'est imposé à moi. Je sais, encore une song-fic, mais en ce moment c'est ce qui me donne l'inspiration ... Donc, cet OS est basé sur la chanson de Vianney, Je m'en vais, si jamais vous voulez l'écouter en même temps, vous pouvez largement !

 **Crédits:** Les BTS, Namjoon et Jin spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot. Le reste est à moi.

 **Je m'en vais**

La chaleur de ce mois de juillet l'écrase, le jeune homme suffoque presque sous les rayons du soleil qui agressent sa nuque. Il a du mal à respirer, à laisser cet air un peu trop chaud remplir ses poumons douloureux. Il continue de grimper ce sentier vide de toute vie, de tout être vivant, en soufflant fort, les sourcils froncés, en remontant comme il le peut son sac à dos un peu trop lourd qui glisse de temps en temps de ses épaules. Sa sueur coule le long de ses tempes, sur ses joues, file sous son menton et recouvre sa nuque d'une fine pellicule humide légèrement désagréable. Levant les yeux sur ce ciel trop bleu et trop haut, _toujours trop haut_ , il laisse un profond soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres gercées.

 _J'ai troqué mes cliques et mes claques  
Contre des cloques et des flaques  
Un sac à dos pour oublier  
Qu'avant c'est toi qui me pesait  
Ce qui m'emmène, ce qui m'entraîne  
C'est ma peine, ma peine plus que la haine  
Oh ma route, oh ma plaine  
Dieu que je l'aime_

\- Hyung … Qu'est ce que … ?

Il n'avait pas réussi. Aucun autre son après ceux là n'avait réussi à remonter le long de sa gorge, à s'échapper de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses yeux n'avaient pas eu assez de force, assez de volonté, pour se détourner de cette image qui remuait tant de choses en lui. Il était là, à l'entrée de l'appartement, les bras ballants, le sac de courses oublié à ses pieds, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Son petit-ami était devant lui, assis sur les genoux d'un autre, sur le canapé, _leur foutu canapé_ , ses bras fermement serrés autour du cou de l'autre, sa bouche collée sur d'autres lèvres que les siennes. Et lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il parvenait à peine à murmurer ces quelques mots presque vide de sens. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? », c'est ce genre de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire. Mais il en était incapable. Son souffle lui manquait et son courage s'était fait la malle depuis belle lurette.

 _Tournent, et tournent dans ma tête  
Les images du long métrage  
Où tu es belle et moi la bête  
Et la belle n'est jamais sage  
Quand tu diras que c'est ma faute  
Que je n'ai jamais su t'aimer  
Au diable toi et tes apôtres  
Mmmh... je m'en vais _

« Tu es toujours absent Namjoon ! Tu rentres toujours de plus en plus tard ! Tu ne fais même plus attention à moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister dans ton putain de monde dès que tu es avec ta bande de tocards, à faire de la musique, à composer ! Composer quoi en plus ? Qu'est ce qui est plus important que moi ? Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire hein ? Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire putain, tu peux me le dire ? ». Mais lui, qu'est ce que qu'il devait répondre à ça, qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? _Il n'en savait rien_. Ses yeux perdus dans ceux remplis de larmes, de colère et de détresse de Seokjin, il ne disait rien. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Comme paralysé, il observait son petit-ami errer dans la pièce, tourner en rond autour de lui, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres malmenées par ses dents. Il entendait ses cris, ses pleurs, ses gémissements. Il les entendait oui. Pourtant, pas un seul de ses muscles ne réagissait, pas une seule de ses articulations ne se pliait, sa peau ne frissonnait même pas et son souffle soulevait à peine son torse. Relevant finalement les yeux vers le plafond, il poussa un long et profond soupir avant de détourner la tête, ses pieds réagissant enfin, et il referma la porte d'entrée dans un claquement sec derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière.

 _Et ce qui perle sur mon front  
Gouttes de pluie, gouttes de froid  
Donne des ailes, donne dont  
L'envie de m'éloigner de toi  
Et mes larmes, et mes armes  
Sont ma peine, ma peine plus que la haine  
Et mes larmes, mes larmes  
Dieu que j'ai mal _

Il continue de grimper sur ce sentier de plus en plus étroit et de moins en moins fréquenté. Il n'a pratiquement croisé personne durant sa montée, et tant mieux. _Tant mieux_. Après plus de quatre heures de marche, il y est enfin. Le soleil est descendu dans l'horizon maintenant, sa lumière est moins vive, ses rayons sont moins farouches contre sa nuque et la chaleur de cette longue journée est plus supportable. Il a la sensation que ses poumons s'emplissent de nouveau plus facilement après ce qui lui a paru une éternité. Mais ce n'est qu'une pause de courte durée. Son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine et il a mal, tellement mal qu' _il pourrait en crever_ _là_ , tout seul en haut de cette foutue montagne vide de vie, alors que sa bouche s'ouvre dans une supplique silencieuse. Il tente d'inspirer la plus grande quantité d'air possible. Submergé par ses émotions, il échoue pour finir par se raccrocher à chaque infime quantité d'oxygène. Son souffle est saccadé.

Il ferme doucement les yeux, détendant le plus possible son corps, alors que les premières larmes frôlent ses cils en glissant le long de ses joues.

 _Tournent, et tournent dans ma tête  
Les images du long métrage  
Où tu es belle et moi la bête  
Et la belle n'est jamais sage  
Quand tu diras que c'est ma faute  
Que je n'ai jamais su t'aimer  
Au diable toi et tes apôtres  
Ooooh... je m'en vais _

_Je m'en vais  
Je m'en vais _

Quelques minutes passent mais il ne bouge pas. Il laisse la douce brise chaude de cette fin de journée caresser son corps endolori, comme une caresse rassurante d'une mère aimante sur les joues humides de son enfant. Il n'a plus aucune force, aucune volonté. Il laisse juste son souffle se calquer sur le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles, ses cheveux volettent avec lui, sans aucun contrôle, l'air sèche sa peau humide et ça fait du bien. _Ça lui fait un bien fou_. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il vienne se perdre ici. Comme une envie viscérale qu'il ne comprend pas mais dont il a grandement besoin. Il le sent au plus profond de lui. Le calme qui l'entoure l'apaise. Le soleil qui se couche et qui couvre tout de sa lumière orangée est beau. Il ne pense pas. Il ne pense plus du tout, et ça le fait légèrement sourire.

 _Et tournent, et tournent dans ma tête  
Les images du long métrage  
Où tu es belle et moi la bête  
Et la belle n'est jamais sage  
Quand tu diras que c'est ma faute  
Que je n'ai jamais su t'aimer  
Au diable toi et tes apôtres  
Ooooh... je m'en vais _

_Je m'en vais_


End file.
